customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Eye
History Early Life Simon Pust was born in 2025 and grew up as an average geek, who loved video games and had a strange obsession with maths. Even when he was young, his power began to manifest. He could make calculations in his head incredibly quickly and react accordingly so that other people would merely attribute this to reflexes. As he got older he, was often bullied at school and began to to become antisocial, investing a lot more time in his maths than anything else. He had no friends and did not feel he needed any either. The only time when he seemed to be any good at anything physical was when he played sports such as archery and golf, where he would amaze fellow classmates by getting 5 arrows into the bullseye in a row. Power Manifestation When he was 17, he was ambushed in an alley way while buying groceries. The two gangsters were armed with a knife and a gun respectively and as one of them lunged forward Simon's eyes flashed and he dodged aside grabbing the knife. He saw the other gangster raise his arm to shoot and pulled the first gangster in front of him so that the bullet flew into his arm. Tossing him aside, Simon dove between the gun mans legs and got to his feet behind him. Before the gangster had time to react, Simon grabbed the gun from behind and dropped the knife on the ground. A heavy blow landed on his temple. His vision flickering red, he was dimly aware that the gunman had picked up the knife and was charging towards him. Without a thought he raised the gun he still held in his hand and fired at the gangster. Simon had shot the bullet so precisely that the bullet struck the gangster between the ribs, hit his heart and shot out the back of his ribcage to hit the other gangster who was just getting to his feet squarely in the forehead. With having killed two men, Simon was charged with murder. He was granted lessended jail time under the plea of Justified Self Defense, but was still sentenced to 3 years in jail. As the trial concluded and Simon was walking out of the court house, he was approached by two people in black suits. They offered him a position in an organisation called DoSSoDI where his talent would be appreciated. To finish the deal, the agents promised him that he would be relieved of his jail sentence. Simon happily agreed. DoSSoDI Simon was trained to become stronger and faster than he had ever been. But more than anything, DoSSODI instructors focused on getting him control to his power of Calculative Reflexes. Over time he began to dodge bullets and it was soon clear that he also possesed super-human reflexes. When he was 20, DoSSoDI finally allocated him a partner, Marley Haze, to go on field missions and a code name, "Dead Eye", so he could use his real name outside of DoSSoDI. Even though Haze, treated him as an inferior at first, he soon proved invaluable to her, as he was reliable sniper, often being able to hit targets that were ridiculously small or hard to see. Soon he was a well respected member of the DoSSoDI community. Power & Anatomy Function Dead Eye has the ability to make split second calculations involving anything physical. For example, he could predict precisely where a ball would land after somebody hit it with a baseball bat. Similarily he can in an instant, calculate how to fire a gun so that it hits a target (or several). Dead Eye also has super-human reflexes, but unlike his other power, he cannot control when it activates. Strengths Dead Eye works best as a long distance sniper, especially when his target doesn't know he is there. He can easily shoot a target from as far away as 500 meters. Weaknesses Even though Dead Eye rarely ventures close to possible danger, he is rather easily overpowered by other people and is also susceptible to mental attacks. Battle Stats Agility: 7 (10 when using super human reflexes) Speed: 6 Strength: 6 Endurance: 5 Willpower: 8 Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Grey Morality Category:PeanutFlipz